marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-616)
Arkin Torsen, Arthur, "bork! borkborkbork!", Brood of Thunder, Brood Thor, Deconsecrator, Donald M. Blake, Donar (Old Dutch name), God of Thunder, The Golden Avenger, Hammer-Thrower, Herald of Thunder, Hloriddi, Hrodr's foeman, Jake Olson, Jormungand's Fear, Lightning-Caller, The Lightning-Giver, Longbeard's Son, "No-Name", The Scion of all Asgard, Siegfried, Siegmund, Sigurd Jarlson, Son of Earth, Son of Gaea, Storm-God, Thorr, Thunaer, The Thunderer, unhappy Hrungnir's playmate, Veur, Vingthor the Hurler | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Asgardians, , ally of Beta Ray Bill, ; formerly , , , , , , , , , , , (member and ally), " ," ally of the First Line | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz), Bolthorn (paternal great-grandfathers); Bor Burison (paternal grandfather); Bestla (paternal grandmother, presumed deceased); Mimir Burison (paternal great-uncle); Odin Borson (father); Gaea (mother/maternal step-grandmother); Frigga (step-mother); Zeus (maternal nephew); Cul, Vili, Ve (paternal uncles, all deceased); Nobilus, Ragnarok (clones); Cronus, Demogorge (Atum) (maternal half-brothers); Angela, Laussa (paternal half-sisters); Balder, Hermod, Vidar, Tyr (paternal half-brother); Loki Laufeyson (adoptive brother); Hoder (paternal cousin); All-Black (former symbiote; deceased); Thori, Hugin and Munin (pets); Large extended family via Gaea and others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Toothgnasher, Newark Harbor, New Jersey; Avengers Mountain, North Pole, Arctic Circle, Arctic Ocean; City of Asgard, Asgard; formerly Asgardia; Savage Land, Antarctica; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Oklahoma | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Height2 = 5' 9" (1.75 m) (as Blake) | Weight = 640 lbs | Weight2 = 150 lbs (68.04 kg) (as Blake) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Formerly missing left arm and eye, insectoid body, fanged jaws, and yellow eyes | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Monarch/Lord of Asgard and Asgardian Sky Father, Asgardian God of Thunder; former crown prince of Asgard, physician, surgeon (as Blake), Construction worker (as Jarlson), EMS Technician (as Jake Olson) | Education = As Thor: Tutored by scholars of Asgard; As Blake: Doctor of Medicine (MD) | Origin = Asgardian, god to the ancient Germanic people, the Vikings and other Scandinavians, who was forced to learn a lesson in humility by living as a human (Son of Gaea and of Odin) | PlaceOfBirth = A cave in Norway | Creators = Don Rico; Hy Rosen; Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Larry Lieber; | First = Venus Vol 1 11 | First2 = (Golden-Age) (Silver-Age) | Quotation = All the power of the storm, from all the world, flows through my veins, and can be summoned by mine hammer at any time, wherever it is. A lightning storm in Japan? Mine. A hurricane off the coast of Barbados? Mine again. A brace of tornadoes in Kansas? Aye... mine. All that might, all that destructive force, mine to command. Channeled and guided through the mystic might of this hammer, guided right at thee! | Speaker = Thor | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = This is an abridged version of Thor Odinson's history. For a complete history see 'Thor Odinson's Expanded History'' '''Thor is the blood-son of Odin, All-Father of the Asgardians, and Jord, who was also known as Gaea, the goddess who was one of the Elder Gods. Odin sought to father a son whose power would derive from both Asgard and Midgard (as the Earth realm is called by Asgardians), and hence he sought to mate with Jord. Odin created a cave in Norway where Jord gave birth to Thor. Months after the infant Thor was weaned, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. Odin's wife, the goddess Frigga, acted as Thor's mother from that time onward. Not until many decades later did Thor learn that Jord was his birth mother. Ragnarok Cycle The Ragnarok cycle created numerous versions of Thor's origin story, and the fact that Asgard was a place of myth did not help matters when trying to keep track of all of the different stories and personalized descriptions of events. One such story came from the severed eye of Odin, which grew to great size, achieved sentience, and told Thor of another Thor who had existed before the current Thor's birth. This previous Thor was also the son of Odin but had red hair, not blond hair like the current Thor. Thor was said in myth to have killed the Midgard Serpent, and to have been killed himself by the dying monster's venom, at Ragnarok, the destruction of a previous version of Asgard. Odin himself was killed, but a new Odin appeared in the place of several gods who survived Ragnarok, and it was this new Odin who fathered the current version of Thor. It is uncertain whether a true picture of Thor's origin will ever be told. Early Life Loki The young Thor was raised alongside Loki, who had been adopted by Odin after Loki's Frost Giant father Laufey had been killed in battle. For all of their childhood, Loki was jealous of Thor. Loki's jealousy, which grew to hatred, resulted in a desire to kill Thor. Thus began Loki's enmity for Thor, which persisted for many centuries. Mjolnir For example, when Thor was eight, Odin sent him to Nidavellir, the land of the Dwarves, to bid the dwarf lords Brokk and Eitri to create three treasures for Asgard's ruler. Among the three treasures that Brokk and Eitri created was the Uru hammer Mjolnir (although Loki sabotaged the creation of the hammer so that its handle was made too short by distracting the dwarven weaponsmiths). Odin bestowed various enchantments upon the hammer, including one that made it impossible for anyone to lift it except someone who was truly worthy of wielding it. Odin then declared that he was reserving the use of Mjolnir for Thor, who would receive it on the day that great deeds of selfless valor had proved him worthy of its power. (Many of the stories contradict each other. This story of the origin of Mjolnir was contradicted by another records that showed Odin wielding Mjolnir long before Thor was even born). For years, Thor strove to become physically strong enough to wield the hammer, and was responsible for many heroic deeds. Finally, when Thor was sixteen, Odin sent him and his friends Balder and Sif on a quest to teach him what was truly required to wield Mjolnir which was a pure heart. Sif Thor became Asgard's greatest warrior. Before Thor was twenty, he had fallen in love with the goddess Sif. In fact, when Sif had been kidnapped by Storm Giants and ended up as a prisoner of Hela, Thor offered his own life in exchange for Sif's freedom. The goddess of death was so impressed by the young Thunder God's nobility that she let both of them go. The romance between Sif and Thor waxed and waned over the centuries. Siegfried According to the severed eye of Odin, it was Odin himself who later caused Thor to live on Earth in the mortal guises of the Germanic heroes Siegmund and his son, Siegfried. In these two roles, Thor played a major role in Odin's efforts to regain the dangerously powerful Ring of the Nibelung. The warrior Hunding killed Siegmund, but Thor was reborn as Siegfried, the son of Siegmund and his lover Sieglinda. Siegfried took possession of the Ring after killing the giant Fafnir, who guarded it in the guise of a dragon (this Fafnir is not to be confused with the Fafnir, the former king of Nastrond). James Allison stated that the tale of Siegfried battling Fafnir, and many other similar accounts, were mythical tales originated as a pale racial memory of the battle of one of his previous incarnations, Niord, with the "worm" of the Country of the Worm. Siegfried then fell in love with the Valkyrie Brunnhilde but was murdered by Hagen, the son of Alberich, the dwarf who had created the Ring and placed a curse upon it. Odin, however, resurrected Siegfried as Thor, who again had his full godly powers, but wiped out Thor's memory of his two mortal identities. (It is unclear how much, if any, of this account by Odin's severed eye is true.) 9th Century AD Sometime in the 9th Century AD, Thor traveled to Earth to promote his worship among the Vikings. Both the Norsemen and the Germans, who called him Donner ("Thunder"), came to worship Thor and other Asgardians. Thor actively encouraged the adulation of his Viking worshipers for years, and also encouraged them to find glory in battle. When Thor discovered that his more zealous Viking worshipers had slaughtered the inhabitants of a Christian monastery, he was shocked and ashamed that they committed atrocities in his name. Thor then withdrew from Earthly activities altogether, and the active worship of the gods of Asgard effectively ended. For centuries, the only memory that man would have of the Asgardians would be through myths and legends (Alternately, another story tells of how, 1000 years ago, the Sky-Fathers of Earth's Pantheons retreated from mortal worship at the command of the Third Host of the Celestials). In the year 893, Thor discovered the corpse of a Native American god washed up on the shores of Scandinavia, coming into conflict with a deicidal alien called Gorr the God Butcher. Attacked by Gorr, Thor wounded him with a thunderbolt and tracked him to a cave near Lake Ladoga, Russia. Gorr captured Thor and tortured him for seventeen days, but Thor's worshipers tracked them down and rescued him - enabling Thor to sever one of Gorr's arms and seemingly kill him. Some time later, Thor was attacked by monsters made of living darkness - minions of Gorr - who dragged him through time to the distant future. Enslaved on the Black World of Gorr, Thor encountered his future granddaughters and attempted to aid their rebellion against Gorr. Rescued by Thor the Avenger - his future self from the 21st century - and All-Father Thor from the distant future, Thor helped them vanquish Gorr and would have claimed Gorr's weapon - the primordial symbiote All-Black - for himself, but was stopped by All-Father Thor. Sometime later, Thor was taken to the future again to help his future selves fight against the dark elf warlord Malekith, finally proving himself worthy of Mjolnir in the process. 11th Century AD During the 11th Century AD, Thor faced off with the Celestial-powered being called Apocalypse. Seeking revenge, Thor blessed Jarnbjorn with his own blood to imbue it with the power to pierce Celestial armor. At some point during this century, Thor - wielding Mjolnir and Jarnbjorn together - became a member of a team of Avengers that consisted of Nehanda the Black Panther, Hellhawk the Ghost Rider, Bodolf the Black, an Atlantean princess bearing the Iron Fist, an elderly woman indwelled by the Phoenix Force, and Tanaraq of the Great Beasts. 20th Century World War II At one point, Adolf Hitler succeeded in contacting Thor and deceived him into aiding the cause of the Germans, the descendants of the people who had once worshiped him, in the current war. Thor, therefore, clashed with the Invaders and nearly killed the second Union Jack with a blast of lightning from his enchanted hammer. Learning that Hitler was evil, Thor vowed to aid him no more and withdrew most of the electricity in Union Jack's body back into his hammer, somehow restoring him to health in the process. The second Union Jack now possessed the superhuman power to discharge electrical bolts from his body. Post-World War II Following the war, Thor was not very active on Earth. He had been summoned to assist the Olympians on a handful of occasions, such as when he helped defend Olympus from an invasion by creatures spawned from the mind of Professor Buffanoff. In 1951, Thor came to the assistance of the Olympians on three more occasions. The first came when Venus was trapped in the nation of Cassarobia, a prisoner of its ruling sultan. Thanks to his half-brother Loki, a spell had been cast that prevented any gods from using their powers in the region. Loki was convinced to lift the spell and both he and Thor worked together to hold off the sultan's forces long enough for Venus to overthrow him. Later, both Thor and the Olympian war god Mars (Ares) helped Venus defend New York City from mad inventor John Dark and his mechanized army. When Dark refused to surrender, Thor decimated his lab with a bolt of lightning, seemingly slaying Dark. Thor once more came to the aid of Venus, lending his lightning powers to stop the massive Creeping Death. Thor led an active, adventurous life in Asgard, doing battle with Frost Giants and other enemies of the Golden Realm. Odin watched Thor become more and more arrogant and banished him to Midgard several times to learn humility. Over the years, Odin grew increasingly dissatisfied with Thor's headstrong behavior and excessive pride. On one occasion Thor violated a truce between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants, thereby nearly starting another war. Finally, while Thor was engaged in a brawl in an Asgardian tavern, Odin summoned him to his presence. Modern Age Odin decided that it was time Thor learned humility. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory (again) of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice in New York, and quickly gained renown as a great surgeon. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway. There Blake encountered a party of alien Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake fled from the Kronans into a cavern, the very same one that had served as Thor's birthplace millennia ago, where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. Trapped in the cavern by a great boulder, Blake struck the boulder with the cane in frustrated anger and was transformed back into his true godly form of Thor. As Thor he escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans. At first Thor still had no memory of his past life as an Asgardian god, although as months passed, more of his memories returned. Finally, a few years later, Odin revealed to him the false nature of the Blake identity and the reason for it. Thor maintained his Blake identity on Earth and continued his medical practice. Part of his affinity for Earth was his subconscious realization that his maternal heritage was of this world. The other part was simply his love for humanity and his need to experience those things that only mortals could know. Thor came to divide his time between Earth and Asgard, and does so to this day. For years, Thor was in love with a mortal named Jane Foster who worked as a nurse for Blake. Odin disapproved of his romance and refused several requests by Thor to make her immortal, going so far as to allow Loki to set the Enchantress on Thor to drive a wedge between the couple. Odin even traveled to Earth to end their relationship. When Thor decided to reveal his secret identity as Donald Blake to her, Odin temporarily removed his powers. Eventually the romance between Thor and Foster came to an end on its own, and Thor renewed his relationship with Sif, though that relationship has suffered strains in recent years. Founding the Avengers When Loki's manipulations forced several of Earth's mightiest heroes to band together to stop the Hulk, Thor became a founding member of the superhuman champions known as the Avengers. He continues to serve with the team while also working with other super-heroes, like Doctor Strange (whom he also operated on as Donald Blake). He has, however, left the team several times for extended leaves of absence. Beta Ray Bill Sometime later, a cybernetically-enhanced alien known as Beta Ray Bill arrived on Earth and proved worthy of lifting Mjolnir. Odin created a new hammer for Bill and transferred the enchantment that enabled Thor to change into mortal form to Bill's hammer. This allowed Bill to assume his pre-enhanced form but also removed the Blake persona from existence. With the aid of Nick Fury, Public Director of SHIELD, Thor adopted a new "secret identity", that of a construction worker, Sigurd Jarlson. Thor did not actually become mortal in his Jarlson identity; he simply dressed as a contemporary human and wore glasses. Declining Rulership Thor grew a beard to conceal the terrible scars left on his face due to wounds inflicted by the Asgardian death goddess Hela. Hela later healed the scars on his face and Thor shaved himself smooth again. After Odin disappeared during his battle with Surtur, the people of Asgard wished to make Thor, Odin's designated heir, their new ruler. Unwilling to give up his guardianship of Earth or his life of adventure, at least not yet, Thor declined the offer and instead nominated Balder the Brave to be Asgard's ruler. Balder ruled until Odin returned and reclaimed the throne. Eric Masterson For a time, Thor was merged with the human Eric Masterson, an architect who first met Thor as Jarlson. The two men would exchange bodies using Mjolnir, as Thor had done before as Blake. After Loki attempted to kill Susan Austin, the woman who cared for Eric's son, Thor became furious and slew Loki. As punishment he was exiled from Earth and Eric Masterson was given the thunder god's power to continue in the role of Thor. Eventually, after Loki reappeared, Eric was able to find Thor, who had been hidden within Eric's own sub consciousness, and rescued him from exile. Eric had proven himself to be a hero in his own right, and Odin rewarded him with the enchanted mace Thunderstrike. Taking Thunderstrike as his alias, Eric continued to serve as a hero on Earth until he died heroically after battling the Egyptian death god Seth. Thor grieved for Eric, who had become a close friend on Midgard. Identity Crisis Odin and Thor eventually learned that the constant shift of identity and sharing of power Odin had encouraged had driven Thor insane, marked by the appearance of a Valkyrie who was a manifestation of Thor's insanity. With the assistance of the Infinity Watch, Thanos, and Doctor Strange, Thor regained his sanity and Odin came to realize the error he had made. Jake Olson After a paramedic named Jake Olson was slain during a battle between the Avengers and the Destroyer, Marnot, a servant of Odin, gave Thor Olson's form as a new identity. Although Thor could assume Olson's form, he had none of Olson's memories and thus found this identity to be troublesome for him. He also re-encountered Jane Foster while in this identity, and brief sparks were rekindled between them. Dark War Once again attempting to thwart Ragnarok, Odin tried to trick the world-ash tree Yggdrasill into believing that Ragnarok had already happened. To do so, the Asgardians were to be transformed into mortals so that they would not be recognized as gods. Odin intended that Thor would restore the Asgardians to normal, but Seth accidentally prematurely activated the plan. Compounding the situation, Thor disappeared battling Onslaught and wound up on the new Counter-Earth created by Franklin Richards. By the time Thor returned to Earth, the Asgardians had managed to regain their identities but were then captured by the Dark Gods. Ultimately, Thor rescued his people from the Dark Gods with the aid of Hercules and the Destroyer. King Thor During a period where Thor was injured and needed to recover, he still had responsibilities as Jake Olson that needed attention. Odin separated Olson from Thor temporarily so that "Thor" could recuperate properly while "Jake" attended to his life. This temporary separation lasted far longer than intended when the Fire Demon Surtur resurfaced. After Odin fell in battle against Surtur, Asgard was left without a ruler. Thor eventually reluctantly accepted the throne and assumed his father's Odinpower, becoming much more powerful. He also remained separate from the Jake Olson aspect of himself. Without the influence of "Jake Olson", the embodiment of his connection to humanity, Thor became more distant and less empathetic to the needs of man. Thor became determined to restore the gods of Asgard to their former place on Earth as beings to be worshipped, merging Earth with Asgard to accomplish this end. Thor's increased activity on Earth resulted in a resurgence of followers for the Asgardians, and a Church of Thor soon emerged. Thor's willingness to fight for the lives of his followers ultimately set him against his fellow Avengers when he attempted to overthrow the government of Slokovia.The Standoff event. Earth's citizens became increasingly wary of Thor, and the Consortium of Nations finally launched an assault upon Asgard that reduced it to rubble. In the disaster that followed, an enraged Thor lost an arm battling the humans and killed his other self, Jake Olson, finding himself no longer worthy of Mjolnir. From that point on, Thor devoted himself to Earth's conquest to bring order to humanity; he ruled Earth for nearly two hundred years. In that time, he married the Enchantress and she bore him a son, Magni. Thor finally came to realize that he had done wrong and used a device created by Zarrko to travel back in time and prevent Asgard's destruction. He re-emerged as his younger self with Jake Olson, to ensure that Olson's humanity would prevent his future from occurring in that timeline. Final Ragnarok Returning Asgard to its own realm, Thor was faced with yet another Ragnarok threat when Loki teamed with Surtur using weapons created from the same forge from which Mjolnir was made. Determining that the gods above all gods known as Those Who Sit Above in Shadow had manipulated Asgard into the repeating cycle of Ragnarok, he sought them out and gave his life (and that of the reality of his dimensions) to destroy them. The Odinpower, having manifested itself as a young Asgardian, congratulated Thor on his final victory, the plan his father had always had for him, leaving Thor to rest the slumber of the gods and all that remained of them were memories on Midgard. Thor's Return Mjolnir returned to Earth, landing in a deserted field and inadvertently freeing Doctor Doom from his extra-dimensional prison along the way. Donald Blake claimed the hammer, returned from oblivion after Odin's death and the breaking of the spell that undid his existence. Meanwhile, a clone of Thor, codenamed "Project Lightning" was also released during a battle between pro and anti registration heroes. To the shock of both sides, he killed Bill Foster during the fighting. Traveling back to "the void" Blake convinced Thor that he had ended the Ragnarok cycle and that if he returned to earth, he could rebuild Asgard and restore his Asgardian friends and allies. Informing him that he could only return "with great pain", Thor was attacked by a horde of creatures. Disappearing, Donald Blake advised Thor that if he was to live again, he had to want to live again. Through the horde, Thor saw Mjolnir and reached for it. Grabbing it, a great bolt of lightning struck, throwing the horde clear of him. And Thor stood again, reborn in a new costume. Thor used Mjolnir to recreate Asgard's capital in Oklahoma. Soon afterward, Iron Man met Thor in New Orleans. He greeted Thor as a friend but explained that he couldn't just appear and recreate Asgard here on Earth, even though he did now own the land. Thor told Stark that he knew of the clone that he used and how violated he felt that he used such an abomination to wage war against other heroes, many of whom Thor considered as close as family. Seeking a compromise, Stark rationalized that Asgard could be considered a foreign embassy, with diplomatic immunity granted to its inhabitants. Thor deemed this acceptable. Soon after returning, Thor found the first of the lost Asgardians, Heimdall, and restored him to his true form. In Africa, Thor restored the Warriors Three to their true forms. Later, Thor attempted to free several captured Asgardians who were still trapped in mortal form from The Destroyer. He unknowingly freed Loki, reborn as a woman, who was working with Dr. Doom to allow Thor to free him from his mortal form. Although Thor successfully restored most of the Asgardians, he did not attempt to find his father. During the Odinsleep, Thor had a vision in which he discovered that on a subconscious level he did not do so because he wished to be free of his father, and that Odin fought an eternal cycle of battle with Surtur, dying and being reborn each day, between life and death. Secret Invasion During the Skrull invasion, the Skrulls pulled Beta Ray Bill out of the limbo he had been trapped within, and enabled a Super-Skrull to wield his mystic hammer Stormbreaker. Balder and Beta Ray Bill commanded the gods against the Skrull troops. Thor arrived, retrieved Stormbreaker, and collapsed all of Asgard itself on top of the Skrull. Thor flew to New York and joined with the gathered forces of nearly a hundred other superheroes to repel the Skrull attack. There, Thor was forced to sacrifice a fellow Avenger, the Wasp, when the Skrulls turned her into a last-resort biological weapon that would have destroyed the planet. Revived Grandfather Loki traveled to the past, ensuring Bor, father of Odin and first king of Asgard, would perish in battle against the Frost Giants. In the present day Loki revived Bor in New York City and placed a spell on him to make him mistake everything around him for an enemy so he would attack everything in sight, including Thor. Sensing a portion of Odin's power inside what he saw as a demon, Bor attacked Thor, attempting to avenge his dead son. Thor was forced to kill Bor, fearing the entire planet would be destroyed in the wake of their battle. Loki reminded Balder that the resurrected Bor was technically king of Asgard when Thor killed him and the punishment for killing a king was banishment from Asgard. Balder was forced to agree and was made monarch in his place. After Thor's banishment, Loki made arrangements to have all Asgardians, but not Asgard itself, moved to Latveria at the invitation of Doctor Doom. Latverian Prometheus With Mjolnir badly damaged from his battle with his revived grandfather, Thor was secluded from all but his own alter ego. Loki revealed that her female body had been meant for Sif and that the transfer from his female form to his male form would probably kill Sif's host. After seeking Doctor Strange's aid in healing Mjolnir by sacrificing the portion of the Odin Force, Thor managed to save Sif by freeing her spirit. Loki was returned to his male form. They deduced that Loki and Doom were working together and confronted Doom, Loki, and their brethren. In the end, Doom was teleported away by Loki. Balder declared that the Asgardians were returning to Asgard. The Siege During the Siege of Asgard, Thor rushed to the aid of Asgard against Norman Osborn and his invading Dark Avengers. Osborn ordered the Sentry to destroy Asgard before the horrified eyes of Thor. The Sentry, then fully possessed by the Void, proceeded to pummel the heroes until Loki used the Norn Stones to empower them. Realizing that the heroes' power was coming from Loki, the Void attacked him. Loki's attempts to defend himself were unsuccessful, and he apologized to Thor before dying. Spurred on by unabridged rage, Thor and the others attacked the Void, but to no avail until Tony Stark rammed a H.A.M.M.E.R Helicarrier into their opponent at full speed, turning Void into his human form of Rob Reynolds, who begged Thor to kill him. Thor refused, saying that he would pay for his crimes in prison, and prepared to arrest him, but Robert unwillingly transformed back into the Void. Left with no other choice, Thor struck the Void with a lightning blast, leaving nothing but a charred skeleton behind. Thor then wrapped his own cape around Sentry's corpse and disposed of it by throwing it into the sun. Balder lifted Thor's exile and appointed Thor as his adviser. Thor has since then rejoined the Avengers. Loki's Rebirth and Odin's Revival After the events of Siege, Asgard was left in ruins because of Loki's doing, but still, Thor mourned for him. After fighting the Dísir and saving Hel, Thor asked Hela to speak with Loki only for Hela to tell him that her father did not dwell in Hel. In part of his deal to grant a piece of Hell for the dead, Loki had himself written out of the books of Hel, meaning his soul was out there, vulnerable to the Disir. Thor refused to believe it, knowing that his step-brother would've had something else planned. Asgard was rebuilt, and Thor became more melancholic and saddened. Sorrowful, Thor missed his brother who had made him laugh like no other and when they were children. Against everyone's wishes, Thor went looking for Loki and found him in Paris, reborn as a child with no memories of his past or his identity. He was living as a street hustler named "Serrure" (French for lock). After chasing the boy down, Thor revealed he was his brother and a god, and that despite Loki's former villainy, Thor couldn't imagine life without him and wanted to bring him home. Though Serrure was reluctant to believe Thor, the boy finally admitted that he couldn't remember anything about his past and that even his name was fake. Crying, Serrure told Thor that he had dreams in which he had done horrible things and that he was scared that those were his memories. Thor suggested that Loki should think of his amnesia as a "gift". Convinced, Serrure grabbed Mjolnir and turned back into Loki, though powerless, without his memories, and still a youth. When the World Eaters invaded the Nine Realms, Thor also brought Odin back to life, much to the latter exasperation who yelled at Loki, calling him a killer and an abomination responsible for Asgard's fall, scaring the boy away. Thor became angry with his father and calls him a "horrible, unlovable man" for screaming at a child who was very much the boy Odin had raised. The All-Father, in turn, angrily told Thor that he had everything with both him and Loki dead but that he "just couldn't stand the quiet". Meanwhile, Loki had stolen Dr. Solvang's car and was caught by Iron Man. Though the boy tried to apologize Stark was about to attack him but Thor told his comrade to stop, admitting that he had indeed brought the God of Mischief back and that was all there was to say about his little brother. Even though Loki couldn't remember his past acts and had become a child completely, the Asgardians still hated and despised him, bullying him mercilessly and even attempted to kill him. The only one who protected him was Thor, telling his brother that things would get better and that trust would come along with affection. As a result, Loki came to idolize and deeply love his older brother, doing all he could to help him and trying to become a better person than he was in his previous life. ]] Fear Itself Sometime after, Sin lifted a strange hammer in Antarctica and was transformed into Skadi. She then freed the enigmatic Serpent, who claimed to be the true All-Father of Asgard. Sensing this, Odin retreated from Midgard. Thor objected and so was beaten into submission by Odin. Odin recreated Asgard as a war world, intending to raze Midgard and defeat the Serpent once more. After escaping with Loki's help, Thor was banished back to Midgard, though not before having Mjolnir returned to him (as Odin had taken the hammer from him the moment he was beaten). After a short reunion with the Avengers he set off to Antarctica, where the Serpent had recreated his dread citadel, he confronted the Serpent but was sent to New York, where he encountered Nul and Angrir, two of the Serpent's Worthy. He managed to defeat Angrir by impaling his body with Mjolnir. Enraged by the fact that he had to hurt the Thing so badly, he attacked Nul with intense fury, and after stating that there was no way to defeat his opponent, simply removed Nul from the battle by blasting him into the upper atmosphere. He collapsed shortly after. The Avengers carried him to Asgard, where he was healed and given the Odinsword, called Ragnarok, to slay the Serpent. Arriving in Broxton, he was able to kill the Serpent, who took the form of a giant snake, but died as well, fulfilling the prophecy. The Mighty Tanarus Thor's corpse was buried in Asgard. As his body burned, a shape was suddenly seen within the fire, and from the flames Tanarus was born, the loud-mouthed, boisterous God of Thunder, both new hero and longtime Avenger. Welcomed by his teammates, only Loki seemed to notice that Tanarus had not always been around. At the same time, Thor's spirit awoke and Donald Blake was separated from him somehow. He found himself on a God Ark, facing the god-eating monster Demogorge. Loki was not affected by the spell which changed everybody's memories, and he tried to find a way to resurrect Thor, asking for the Silver Surfer's help and contacting Blake. Taking his cane, he turned it back into Mjolnir, which returned to Thor, and restored everyone's memories of him. He was able to escape from the afterlife and fight for (the now called) Asgardia from an invasion of trolls and to unmask Tanarus as a transformed Ulik. Gorr the God Butcher After discovering the corpses of long-lost gods, Thor realized that Gorr the God Butcher was still alive and began hunting him. During his quest to stop Gorr from killing every god, Thor found himself in a distant future, where he encountered his older-self. With the help of this future-self and a past-self Gorr had enslaved, Thor managed to stop Gorr from activating a bomb which would've killed every god across every time and space. Not long afterwards, Thor learned that his old love Jane Foster had cancer. He additionally confronted a returning Malekith, who had set out to kill every Dark Elf who wouldn't follow him. The Odinson found himself pitted against Roxxon in a confrontation which left the city of Broxton in ruins. While the rest of the Asgardians left Earth, Thor remained and moved his entire castle from Asgardia to Broxton so the residents of the town had a place to live. Worthy No More After finding the corpse of The Watcher on the Moon, Thor rallied his fellow heroes to investigate the murder. When they were all exposed to the secrets contained within Uatu's eyeballs, Thor learned the existence of a secret Tenth Realm, which had been at war with Asgard eons ago. Here, his secret long-lost sister resided. Thor interrupted the investigation of Uatu's death to explore this Tenth Realm with Loki's help, resulting in Odin's return from self-exile to recognize his daughter, Angela, and to stop the conflict sparked by Thor and Loki's arrival. During a subsequent confrontation against Uatu's killer, Nick Fury, Thor was incapacitated when Fury used the knowledge he had gained from the Watcher to confirm Odinson's hidden and hesitant belief that Gorr the God-Butcher was right about the gods being selfish and not caring about mortals. This caused Thor to lose his confidence about his godhood and consequently his ability to wield Mjolnir. Thor fell into despair by the loss of his worthiness. He additionally lost his arm to Malekith in battle, and it was replaced with a black Uru prosthesis arm. Mjolnir ended in the hands of Jane Foster, and she became the new mysterious wielder of Thor's weapon. Thor initially came into conflict against Jane until he bitterly accepted that the hammer was no longer his. Believing himself unworthy of his own name, Thor passed it to his successor as if it was a mantle, and decided to go only by Odinson. When he attempted to investigate the landing of the Mjolnir of a dead universe on the ruins of Old Asgard, Odinson was captured by the Collector. He spent in captivity for months until he finally managed to escape with Beta Ray Bill's help. With the hammer, finally within his grasp, Odinson decided to leave it alone, having come to terms with the loss of his original weapon. During the events of the Secret Empire, Odinson is recruited by an alternate Steve Rogers into joining Hydra's Avengers, having been promised a chance to save Jane, as well as restoring Midgard's connection to Asgardia. However, Odinson eventually becomes disillusioned by Hydra's methods and allows for the Undergound to escape during the Avengers' attack on The Mount. Ultimately, Odinson defects from Hydra's Avengers during the attack on Washington, D.C., aiding the Underground in their efforts to defeat Hydra and restore the United States to normal. Odinson returned to Asgardia not long afterwards, and Jane confessed to him that she was the new Thor. When Jane's human form started succumbing to her cancer, Odinson convinced her to let go of Mjolnir to receive treatment, since everytime she transformed into Thor, any progress from chemotherapy became lost when she returned to her human form. Unfortunately, the Mangog resurfaced and attacked Asgardia. Odinson stood by his father's side but they failed to stop the creature. Odinson assisted Thor in fighting the monster while his people evacuated Asgardia. In order to put an end to the Mangog, Thor fastened it to the hammer with an unbreakable chain and hurled them into the Sun. Since this action resulted in Mjolnir's destruction, Jane returned to her frail human form and passed away due to her cancer. Unwilling to let her go, Odinson attempted to channel the God Tempest to use its power to revive her. Odin joined his endeavor since he had seen hesitation within Jane's own soul at the gates of Valhalla, and they were successful in bringing her back. With the destruction of Mjolnir and her inability to continue as Thor, Jane convinced Odinson to rise up and reclaim his name and identity. War of the Realms After wreaking havoc through various realms, Malekith and the Dark Council planned to the only realm left untouched, Midgard. Loki learned of this and tried to betray Malekith, but Malekith expected this and injured Loki. Loki fled to Midgard and met with Thor to warn him of Malekith's plans. After vanquishing assassin sent by Malekith, Thor forced Loki to take him to Malekith, who was in Jotunheim. Loki then left Thor behind to face off with Frost Giants. Malekith and the Dark Council then invaded Midgard and took over much of the planet after overwhelming its defenders through sheer numbers. After the defenders retreated to Avengers Mountain, All-Mother Frigga sent a team of heroes to rescue Thor. The team eventually found Thor who had actually defeated countless Frost Giants after undergoing the Warrior's Madness. After returning to Midgard, Thor learned that Odin and Frigga had seemingly perished in order to destroy Malekith's Black Bifrost and told everyone that he would lead the fight against Malekith. After helping strike down the Dark Council's forces all over the world, Thor nailed himself to a part of Yggdrasil that was growing from the Sun with his ax Jarnbjorn to learn how to defeat Malekith. That was when he learned that his parents were alive and were being held captive by Malekith at Stonehenge, which Malekith surrounded with a magic barrier that only Thor could pass through; if anyone else passed through the barrier, Odin and Frigga would die. After sacrificing his left eye and the last remaining piece of Mjolnir, Thor learned how to fight Malekith: gather more Thors. So, the Thing and Mr. Fantastic went back and forward through time to gather past and future versions of Thor to aid him. Jane Foster also helped Thor by transforming into Thor once again using the remnant of Earth-1610 Mjolnir. The four Thors struggled against Malekith after he had used dark magic to transform the Venom symbiote into a weapon. Thor was finally able to defeat Malekith by reforging Mjolnir and proving himself to be worthy to wield it due to the struggle to become worthy. For proving instrumental in defeating Malekith and saving Midgard, Odin stepped down as the Asgardians' All-Father and appointed Thor as the new All-Father. Battle of the Black Winter A few months after his coronation, Thor began feeling dissatisfied with being the King of Asgard, missing his glory days as a hero; with both Sif and Loki taking note of his desire to shirk his duties and that Mjolnir was becoming heavier. Thor's melancholy was interrupted when a badly-injured Galactus crash-landed into Asgard. Thor initially attacked the World-Devourer, but was told that he faced a much greater threat: the coming of the Black Winter. Gathering Galactus' former heralds, Thor was informed by the Silver Surfer that the Black Winter had destroyed the 6th iteration of the universe, and if Galactus was going to be powerful enough to oppose it, he had to consume five special planets. Thor prepared a fleet to evacuate those planets in preparation for Galactus devouring them, but was stopped by the World-Devourer telling him that the Black Winter had shown him that Thor was to be his death. Stating that he would keep a close watch over Thor from then-on, Galactus imbued him with the Power Cosmic and turned him into a Herald. | Powers = Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, said to Jord (Gaea the Earthmother of Midgard), "I seek an heir whose powers surpass Asgard." Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology: Biologically half-Asgardian on his father's side and half-Elder God on his mother's side; Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race, including his strength, endurance and resistance to injury. * Godlike Strength: In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Asgardian God of Strength. As such he is physically the strongest of the Asgardian gods and he is said to be able to lift 100 tons. However, many sources classify his strength as well above 100 tons, according to his Powergrid. Thor has shown many feats of strength over the years and defeated or battled to a standstill many of the world’s most powerful creatures including the Midgard Serpent, the Hulk, the Silver Surfer, Namor, the Abomination, the Bi-Beast, Red Hulk, Colossus, Gladiator, and Hercules. Thor has also been shown be able to dent Captain America's Shield and has snapped adamantium alloy cables. He has towed the island hydrobase into New York Harbor and held up the George Washington Bridge long enough for Damage Control to fix it. Thor has also resisted the gravity of a neutron star. * Above Normal Intelligence: Thor has above normal intelligence, but Thor possessed and retains the medical knowledge of Donald Blake, even as Thor. * Superhuman Speed: Thor can move significantly faster than any human on foot, and can reach up to Mach 32 when throwing Mjolnir. * Godlike Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is more beyond efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians allowing him to sustaining himself almost indefinitely without any exhaustion. Using the Belt of Strength also doubles his stamina to incalculable levels. While in the state of Warrior's Madness, Thor's stamina also increases tenfold. * Superhuman Durability: ' Thor has been able to withstand attacks from several of the universe's most powerful beings including the Asgardian Destroyer, several blasts from Odin, and even survived blasts from Celestials. * '''Superhuman Agility & Reflexes: ' * '''Vast Energy Manipulation: Thor has the ability to manipulate vast amounts of energy, using Mjolnir he can channel the storm’s energy into blasts so powerful that he can destroy secondary adamantium. Thor can also channel his godly energies through Mjolnir, creating rays powerful enough to kill even immortals. ** Weather Control: Thor has the ability to control the elements of storms, both with and without Mjolnir. * Superhuman Longevity: It is a common misconception that Thor and the other Gods of Asgard are truly immortal, they do age but at a rate so slow that to other beings they give the appearance of immortality. This is in turn enhanced by the Golden Apples of Idunn * Invulnerability: Being a god whose heritage is both half-Asgardian and half-Elder God affords Thor virtual invulnerability and immunity to any such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, and highly resistant to most conventional injuries. He has also shown immunity to lead and radiation poisoning, and he has an immunity to extreme heat and subzero temperatures. * Superhuman Dense Tissue: Like all Asgardians, Thor's skin, muscles, and bones are about three times denser than similar human tissue, contributing to his superhuman strength and weight. * Superhuman Senses: Thor's superhuman senses allow him to see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, allow him to track objects traveling faster than light, and hear cries from the other side of the planet. * Rapid Healing Factor: Thor is not invulnerable to all harm and it is possible to injure him. But due to Thor’s Asgardian physiology he is able to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could. * Super Breath: Thor can use his breath to create hurricane force winds. * Flight: Thor has shown the ability to fly and levitate without his hammer. * Allspeak: Also called the All-Tongue. Thanks to the Allspeak, Thor can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. It is unknown whether he still possesses the power of the Runes and if so to what degree since his rebirth, but there is no visible indication at any instance that the Runes have been retained. Odin Force/Thorforce: The Odin Force enabled him to tap into the resources of cosmic and mystical energies of the dimension Asgard exists within, enhancing all of his abilities in turn. The sum total of Odin's power as the king of Asgard plus the power of his brothers Vili and Ve, as well as his own, the Odin Force significantly increased Thor's powers. Thor damaged Captain America's shield by striking it, teleported Asgard into the skies above New York City, and contained a nuclear missile's explosion. According to the avatar of the Odin Force, Thor recreating celestial bodies and his other accomplishments during his time on Earth were minimal compared to the Odin Force's full power. After Mjolnir was damaged in his battle with Bor, Thor sought Stephen Strange to help repair the hammer. Dr. Strange informed Thor that Odin invested his life energies into the hammer's creation and the only way to repair it was to use the same life energy. Thor was willing to sacrifice what little amount of the Odin Force he still possessed but Dr. Strange also informed him that it would require taking 'all' of the Odin Force he possessed and the end result would be Thor at the same power level he was at before he inherited the Odin Force. He also informed Thor that he and the hammer would be bound together so that if Mjolnir was ever destroyed or damaged then Thor would die. Thor accepted the situation and Dr. Strange preformed an ancient ritual to siphon the Odin Force from Thor into Mjolnir, making it whole again. * Thorsleep: When Thor uses the Thorforce too greatly or too fast he needs to replenish his energies by entering the Thorsleep. There is no definite time frame as to when he has to enter the Thorsleep or how long he has to be in it. Having learned from his father's past experiences of being vulnerable while in the Odinsleep, Thor used a casket made by Odin's metalsmith Falki. The casket contains enchantments that create a state between life and death to reduce the time required for the Thorsleep. Once it has been closed from within, it cannot be broken by any force known to man or gods and can only be opened from the inside. While asleep in the casket in the state between life and death, Thor's mortal persona Donald Blake temporarily separates from him until he awakens again. After gaining the power of the Runes in combination with the Odin Force, Thor's powers reached even greater heights and surpassed his father in power. With gaining the power if the Runes he gained understanding and enlightenment. He was able to see the future of all things, seeing beyond quantum structures; beyond cosmic architecture, into the nothingness and the end of all things. Red Hulk: When the Avengers, the Fantastic Four and the X-Men, went to investigate a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the Intelligencia, exposed them to the Gamma radiation harvested from Red Hulk, and were turned into Hulks. }} | Abilities = Master Combatant: Trained in the arts of war, Thor is a highly skilled warrior, proficient in unarmed combatant, and proficient with most Asgardian weaponry. Thor has enough skill to battle against foes with millennia experience such as Hercules in numerous occasions. Telepathy Immunity: Thor has the ability to resist the mental influence of powerful beings. He resisted a mind thrust attack of the Rigellians, the magical music of Ares, a mental attack from Glory, Morgana le Fay's attempt to dominate his mind, the power of the Eye of Horus, and the mind blast of the Man-Beast. Diplomatic Immunity: After Thor's rebirth, he used Mjolnir to recreate Asgard on Earth in Oklahoma. At this time, Iron Man was head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and confronted Thor about his bringing Asgard in U.S. territory. After Thor beat down Iron Man, Stark suggested that Asgard be treated as a foreign embassy and with it citizens full diplomatic privileges, to which Thor agreed. | Strength = Adam Warlock has stated that he considers Thor as one of the physically strongest beings in the universe. He has been stated to be at the 95-ton level, then at 100 tons. However, his Power Grid also indicates a capacity to lift well over 100 tons. | Weaknesses = Warrior's Madness: The Warrior's Madness also known as the Sin Unpardonable, is the most forbidden malady in Asgard by law of Odin. Any who fall under it must pay the penalty, only the most bitter sacrifice can atone for it. The Warrior's madness enabling Thor to increase his strength and stamina tenfold. Despite this, it threatens Thor's sanity. The symptoms include berserker rage, massive headaches, mentally erratic, savage, animalistic, uncontrollable behavior, and unreasoning. | Equipment = Megingjord: A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. The belt is fueled by the Odin Force and can also increase the might of Mjolnir. When Odin fed a large amount of Odin Force into it, the belt increased Thor's strength so much that he was able to knockout a powered-up Thanos clone. Destroyer arm prosthesis: Thor uses an arm taken from the Destroyer arm to replace his missing left arm. It melted away when Thor used the God Tempest's power to resurrect Jane Foster. Golden Prosthetic Arm: After the destruction of his black Uru arm, Thor received a golden replacement. Whether or not it's made of Uru as well is unknown. He eventually lost the arm while fighting off Frost Giants in Jotunheim. }} | Transportation = The Odinship: Also known as the Cosmo-Craft, a space ship crafted by Odin that can reach beyond the Universe and the End of time. The ship is powered by the Odin Force and is so powerful that no asteroid, no planet, or no natural force can stop its progress. The only being able to halt its progress is Galactus. Thor was chosen by Odin to pilot the Odinship to search for Galactus as penance for slipping into the Warrior's Madness. * Odin's Eye: a large oval screen installed in the Odinship that guides Thor through the cosmos. Thor can command it by thought and it can reveal the secrets of the universe. | Weapons = The Asgardian warhammer Mjolnir: Mjolnir is a symbolic weapon of Thor, a hammer forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Mjolnir resembles more of a short handle mallet than a traditional warhammer. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is even harder. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, and blasts powerful enough to destroy planets. * Worthiness Enchantment: This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers. Captain America said "I've never wielded such limitless power before!" "It's almost intoxicating!" However, after Nick Fury told him an undisclosed secret, he lost his ability of wielding Mjolnir. After Mjolnir is reforged, Thor became worthy again after recognizing that the struggle to become worthy allowed to become worthy again. * Transformation: When Thor was living on Earth under a mortal guise, he could use Mjolnir to transform from his Donald Blake persona into Thor and vice versa. Thor lost this ability when this enchantment was transferred to Beta Ray Bill's hammer, Stormbreaker. Later, Odin permanently separated the two personas. * Mystical Link: Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so chooses; Mjolnir will even return to Thor while he is in his mortal persona as Jake Olson. Mjolnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Thor is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an old wooden cane. While employing a mortal guise, Thor would transform back into his mortal form if he was separated from Mjolnir for more than 60 seconds. * Weather Control: Wielding Mjolnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, ice, snow and more. * Flight: Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at Mach 32 , and change course in mid-flight . He can hover in mid-air with the winds like Storm. * God Blast: Thor is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Mjolnir. These energies can be channeled through his hammer for a single massive energy beam known as the God Blast which is able to kill even immortals. Thor channeled his godly energies into Mjolnir to destroy the Brain Dome of the mighty Celestial Exitar, the hammer shattered from the amount of power Thor channeled. The God Blast is so immensely powerful and destructive that it has proven capable of causing such a great degree of damage to a starving Galactus that he was forced to flee for his life. The God Blast was also shown to be capable of knocking down the skymother Majeston Zelia (Earth-616) Thor can send the God Blast to the core of Ego the Living Planet and Alter Ego and render both comatose. * Anti-Force: Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. , * Energy Absorption and Redirection: Thor is able to use Mjolnir to absorb energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified towards the source. Thor used Mjolnir to absorb the Silver Surfer's Cosmic blasts, Sky-Walker's Cosmic Tempest, radio active energy, and magnetism such as Magneto's personal magnetic field. Mjolnir's even managed to redirect the energy of the Null Bomb, which was created to destroy all life in the Black Galaxy, the blast of which was shown as powerful enough to reignite a dying sun. It has also absorbed mystical energies, such as Pluto's mystic flame. The hammer was even able to absorb a portion of the mystical energies granted from every god pantheon on Earth. * Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mothership. * Cosmic Energy: Mjolnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. * Energy Sensing: Mjolnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatural energy. Mjolnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardians aura by their electrons discharge, and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. * Teleportation: By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways through means of a vortex and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means he and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as he does when he travels from Asgard to Earth and vice-versa. Thor has used Mjolnir to rip the fabric of the Universe to send Surtur and Yimir to the Death Dimension and send an entire population to Limbo, Thor can also use Mjolnir to travel through portals anywhere within the same dimension. * Formerly: ** Chronokinesis: The Power of Time. Thor at one point had the ability to use Mjolnir to travel through time. By spinning Mjolnir faster than light, Thor could open a portal to the fourth dimension of time to travel to the past and the future. Thor no longer possesses this ability because he voluntarily let the temporal energies of the hammer be drained when Immortus asked Thor to use Mjolnir to save the planet Phantus and bring it back out of limbo and into the space-time continuum. ** Force Fields: With Mjolnir, Thor is capable of creating powerful barriers, force fields and vortexes that are impenetrable. Not even Earth's most advanced weapons could weaken Thor's barrier field that shielded the U.N. headquarters. Thor stated that he could have contained a cosmic flash attack from Stellaris, this blast was strong enough to destroy the planet Earth. These vortexes and barriers are so immensely durable that Thor was able to prevent a live bomb from detonating, which is so powerful it was said capable of destroying a fifth of the Marvel Universe. ** Resurrection: While channeling his power through Mjolnir, Thor was able to resurrect a man he had wrongly killed. ** Alpha Particles: Thor's hammer can harness Alpha Particles from the atmosphere and could use it to atomize any weaponry. ** Negation of Mystic Energy: He used this ability on the Juggernaut himself to negate the mystical energies that grant him his mystical invulnerability, allowing him to defeat Juggernaut in combat. He was able to stop Mephisto from taking human souls to the Dark Dimension. ** Undead Lethality: As a former religious relic, Mjolnir is lethal to undead. Thor once threw Mjolnir at a vampire, with contact causing the vampire to burst into flame and crumble to dust. Jarnbjorn: A battle axe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. Kang tricked Thor into placing an enchantment on Jarnbjorn, in order to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. Thor lost it centuries ago, but recently reclaimed it from the Apocalypse Twins. In addition to piercing Celestial armour, Jarnbjorn is an effective blunt force instrument, Thor used it to kill Gorr and cleave off one of Red Onslaught's horns. Alternate reality version of Mjolnir: When the Avengers entered in conflict with an alternate tyrant version of the team, they got hold of the alternate Thor's own version of Mjolnir, which required its wielder to be unworthy instead of worthy. When Odinson traveled with other Avengers to find the source of the decay of the Multiverse and the Incursions, he used the alternate version of Mjolnir as a weapon in order to face incredibly powerful enemies. He lost the ability to use this weapon after he saved Hyperion from a Beyonder, becoming worthy once more in the process. Hammer Arsenal: Following the destruction of Mjolnir, Thor started wielding a wide arrange of hammers for different tasks, which were enchanted by Odin to provide Thor with the same abilities Mjolnir did. However, since they were manufactured with less pure Uru, they were much weaker than Mjolnir and could break relatively easily. These hammers included the Hulk-Smiter and the self-destructive Bomb Hammer, among others. One of these hammers was gold and similar in appearance to Mjolnir. Eventually the hammer arsenal runs out with Thor using the last hammer to battle Malekith. }} | Notes = * The traditional helmet that Thor wears was gifted to him as an adolescent from the All-Father Odin. * Thor prefers lattes to coffee. and during the late 1980's Stan wrote a Thor issue in which the title character was clearly outmatched against the Hulk without using Mjolnir. His current, 2013, view on the topic, is that it simply depends on if the writer is a Hulk fan or a Thor fan.Stan Lee reveals who is stronger between The Hulk and Thor - YouTube }} | Trivia = * Odin originally bestowed Thor the title of "God of Thunder" out of mocking contempt, since Thor was terrified of storms when he was a baby. * After Thor got his left arm cut off, Gwenpool stole the arm from Malekith and used it in order to lift Mjolnir. * It is considered that King Thor is the official future of Thor. * DC Comics has its own version of Thor who predates Marvel's Thor. * In DC Comics' ''Doomsday Clock'' #12, when Doctor Manhattan looks forward into the history of Superman, he mentions Thor and references the Hulk (as "a green behemoth") as part of an alleged event bound to happen in the year 2030 named the "Secret Crisis." In this story, Superman would be thrown into a brawl with Thor and Hulk, with Doomsday dying to protect him against them. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Thor (Marvel Comics) | Links = * Thor Odinson (Earth-616) at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} pt-br:Thor Odinson (Terra-616) Category:Yellow Eyeballs Category:1950 Character Debuts Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:1962 Character Debuts Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regeneration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Atmokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Magicians Category:Electrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Geokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Elder God/Asgardian Hybrids Category:Fencing Category:Transmutation Category:One Arm Category:One Eye Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Secret Wars (1984) participants Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Runs Out casualties Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Secret Wars (1984) casualties Category:Dynamokinesis Category:Collector's Museum Category:Gaea Family Category:Thor Family Category:Odin Family Category:Frigga Family Category:Wind Breath Category:Trojan War Characters Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Thunder Deities Category:Power Gem wielders Category:Time Gem wielders Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Mythological Figures Category:Brood-infected Category:Avatar Form Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Power Cosmic